1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, more particularly the present invention relates to a spindle motor including a chucking member having a chucking arm for chucking an optical disc and an elastic member integrally formed with the chucking arm.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a spindle motor includes a stator, a rotation shaft coupled to the stator, and a rotor yoke combined with the rotation shaft so that the rotor yoke rotates with the rotation shaft.
Particularly, a slim optical disc driver, which is installed on portable electronic equipment such as a laptop computer, has an insufficient space for installing a clamper to clamp an optical disc and/or a turn table to mount the optical disc. Thus, in the slim optical disc driver, the optical disc is directly disposed on a upper face of the rotor yoke and a clamp case for clamping the optical disc is disposed over the rotor yoke coupled to the rotation shaft.
The conventional clamp case of the spindle motor includes a plurality of chucking arm for clamping the optical disc and a spring for elastically supporting the chucking arm. Since the spring is assembled with the chucking arms included the conventional clamp, parts of the spindle motor and an assembly time of the spindle motor are greatly increased.